Seconde chance
by Fusida
Summary: Un Fye qui tombe du ciel, des mini-Shaolan, une Sakura de 5ans... Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans ce monde de fou... Yaoi KuroFye, ooc!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi, tout appartient à CLAMP!! Sauf le scénar :)

**Pairing:** Bah... KuroFye, 'videment! Plus others couples ensuite, mais là c'est pour présenter... en fait nan, c'est juste pour vous embéter x)

**Rating:** Bwarf... je dirais M, y'aura sans doute lemon dans la suite... mais c'est pas certain...

**Note:** Je me suis inspirée de ma ville, de mon square et de ma vie :3 Parce que tout le monde rève d'avoir un Kuro chez soi! (enfin c'est surtout un délire parce que y'avait des gens qui squattaient devant chez moi -)

* * *

Seconde chance

Une ruelle sombre et pavée, recouverte de mousse, donnait sur un petit square tranquille de la ville, avec deux bancs face à face, sous le couvert de quelques arbres majestueux, dont les branches flottaient sous le vent. Une jeune fille y promenait son chien.

Rien que de très normal...

Mais l'air ambiant était lourd, en ce milieu de mois d'aout, porteur de tempête et de changement. Les gens le sentaient, et étaient nombreux à s'agglutiner sur les terrasses des bars, dans les jardins publics. A la recherche d'un peu de fraichuer, de l'air d'un climatiseur. Mais aussi d'une présence humaine.

Dans la ruelle, un groupe tapageur d'adolescents en mal de bétises à faire se trainait ves le parc. La jeune fille, vétue d'une robe à volants noirs, liserée de blanc, des rubans plein les cheveux et de talons aiguilles, grimaça en les apercevant, et siffla son chien, un petit Cavalier King Charles inconscient.

Il alla d'ailleurs dire bonjour aux boulets, remuant la queue.

Levant les yeux au ciel, l'adolescente partit le chercher, laisse en main, prévue autant pour attrapper l'animal que pour frapper le premier qui essairait de la toucher.

-Excusez-moi, vous pouvez l'attraper? Pour que je puisse lui mettre sa laisse, sinon il va encore gambader dans vos jambes.

Les gars la reluquèrent dans un bel ensemble, puis l'un d'eux attrappa la boule de poils et hocha la tête. Génial, elle était tombée sur la seule bande de crétins à bonnets muets de la ville. S'efforcant de ne pas se montrer provocante, c'est à dire de faire en sorte que sa robe couvre encore un peu ses fesses quand elle s'accroupit, elle s'occupa du chien puis se releva pour repartir. Petit problème, les gars l'entouraient. Ils n'avaient rien de commode dans leurs pitoyables imitations de rappeurs américains ou de chanteurs à la mode, avec leurs fringues de marque-surement-fausses. Mais leurs regards brillaient de convoitise. Ils avaient trouvé LA bétise à faire.

L'adolescente se prépara à leur balancer son discours spécial-ados-en-rut-et-en-manque-de-femme lorsque...

... le ciel lui tomba sur la tête.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle se retrouva coincée sous un jeune homme blond inconscient et bizarre.

Mais pourquoi ca tombe toujours sur moi?! Pensa-t-elle.

Et bien sur, personne pour l'aider aux environs. Les gars s'étaient tous barrés, sous le choc, jurant de ne plus jamais tenter vodka-orange avant six heures du soir. Et le chien, deux mêtres plus loin, la langue pendante, avec son regard de clebs débile, penchait la tête sur le coté et la regardait, tout heureux. Sa promenade venait d'etre rallongée.

- Merci, le clebs, tu m'aides beaucoup...

La gamine s'extirpa de sous le blond, prète à l'incenider de bétises. Est ce que ca se fait, de tomber sur les gens sans prévenir?! Certes, elle ne disait pas non à se retrouver sous un beau blond de temps à autre, mais elle voulait avoir le choix du moment et de l'endroit.

Sauf que ce blond là parraissait mal en point... des vetements tachés, et pas par du jus de tomate, des blessures un peu partout, un cache-oeil à la pirate.

°Il ressemble à Val... en plus jeune. Mais aussi à l'autre...°

Comme le blond ne parraissait pas pès de se réveiller, elle prit son portable et appela son colocataire -et accessoirement tuteur-, un sourire machaivélique sur le visage.

- Allo, Kuro? J'ai un cadeau pour toi, tu me rejoins au square?

* * *

Fusida: '

Kuro: Qu'est ce que... °lis les pensées de l'auteuse° O.O

Fusida: °sifflotte°

Kuro: Tu..as..osé!! °sors le katana°

Fusida: Bwahahahahaha

Fye: Hey, on m'explique pourquoi c'est moi qui tombe?!

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimeur:** Rien à moiiii °toute contente° Si ça m'appartenait, on aurait eu du lemon depuis longtemps!

**Pairing:** Niark Niark, KuroFye, plus others que vous allez (ou pas) halluciné!

Tatatioooon SPOILS jusqu'au tome 22!! Niark

**Note:** Bon, l'histoire commence après le tome 17, qui nous a tous laissé dégoutés V.V,(enfin c'est pas une histoire à proprement parlé, je prends les moments qui m'intéresse dans leur vie chez moi) (bah oui ils vivent chez moi, libre à vous de ne pas me croire :3), j'explique un peu dans les prochains chapitres ce qui se passe, mon but étant de finir chaque chapitre sur un truc excellent xD. Pitetre que vous n'aimerez pas, mais bon, c'est pour me marrer.

**Yakigane:** n-n Viii ca commence bien, hein? Mais je sais que t'en meures d'envie aussi, d'avoir un Fye qui te tombe dessus!

**Noufy:** Vouiii des Fye partout, moi je veux bien de l'orage tous les soirs!

**Sedinette-sama:** Ehéhéhé, c'est ce que je veux faire, des petites phrases qui tue à la fin! J'espère que tu aimeras autant celle la!

Chapitre 2

- Fye!

Le blond ouvrit les yeux sur la plus belle vision du monde; un Kuro-néné inquiet, en chemise blanche à col ouvert, et d'un slim noir très très slim.

- Je...

- Fye? Ca va?!

- ... Peux mourir en paix!

Il voulut se relever pour taper Kuro sur la tête, mais il eut un trouble de la vision et replongea dans les bras chauds de son ninja. Les derniers évenements lui revinrent en mémoire et il frissonna.

Kuro-kuro, non, Kurogané, lui avait sauvé la vie. Et l'avait transformé en vampire. Il n'avait plus que la moitié de sa puissance!!

Désireux de rester au chaud encore un moment, pour retarder sa transformation en Fye froid, il demanda:

- On est où? Sakura-chan et Shaolan-kun vont bien? Mokona?

- Euh.. Fye..

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? On a été séparés des enfants?!

Manquerait plus que ça, se retrouver seul avec Kuro en lui faisant la tête...

- C'est plus compliqué. Je vais t'expliquer, mais avant on rentre, il va pleuvoir.

- On rentre? Où ca?! T'es déja là depuis longtemps?

- Fusida-san, on peut y aller.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec un sourire bizarre, qui mit mal à l'aise Fye. Elle était drolement habillée, et parraissait proche de Kurogané.

- Je te porte ou tu marches?

- Je marche, ca va mieux.

Et voilà, il était redevenu froid. Sans le faire exprès. Il allait se maudire ce soir, mais bon, Kuro n'était pas pardonnable sur ce coup là. Du moins pas pour Fye.

Ils marchèrent pendant deux-trois minutes, dans une ville qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de leur premier voyage. Carrément futuriste! Fusida les fit entrer dans une belle maison de centre-ville et cria "On est rentrés!".

Il y eut un silence, puis des cris d'enfants et une calvacade dans les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux mini-shaolan déboulaient comme des tornades en se hurlant mutuellement dessus.

- Kuro!! Shaolan il a pété la télé!

- Même pas vrai, c'est toi d'abord!

- T'as marché sur le cable d'alimentation!

- Et toi t'as lancé tes converses sur l'écran parce que t'as perdu à Mario Kart!

- On se calme, les mioches!!

Fye, ébahi par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, sentit une légere secousse sur son tee-shirt et baissa les yeux. Une petite Sakura d'environ 5 ans le regardait avec des yeux tout pleins de candeur, sa petit main accroché à son vètement.

Kurogané était quand à lui en train de poursuivre les deux Shaolan pour leur apprendre à respecter les télés HD.

Sakura lui sourit, creusant ses joues de fossettes, et faisant voir qu'il lui manquait ses deux dents de devant.

- Euh... A l'aide quelqu'un? On m'explique le truc?

Kurogané s'arréta, un Shaolan pendu à chaque bras, et lui indiqua la glace de l'entrée. Fye s'y regarda et découvrit un jeune homme blonds, aux traits pas encore durcis, dépenaillé, d'environ 16 ans.

- C'est quoi ce foutoir?!

- Bienvenue dans ce monde, Fye.

* * *

Fusida: nn

°se fait poursuivre par Kuro et Fye°

Shaolan: Heeeey, pourquoi je suis tout petit?!

Syaoran: Ouaiiis c'est quoi ce bordel??

°serre Sakura dans ses bras° Roooh, z'etes jamais content, regardez comment qu'elle est trop meugnonne maintenant!

°se fait poursuivre par l'ensemble des persos°

Alors?? Z'en pensez quoi? V.V Moi je l'aime mmon Fye adolescent, je vais pouvoir le fringuer comme un dieu et le faire aller au lycée!! ° meurt de bonheur et ressucite°

Bon, oui, je me suis à peine incrustée dans ma fic, mais c'est pour leur bien, j'allais pas les laisser seuls u.u


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimeur:** Rien à moi, tout à CLAMP! (elles sont addict à l'absinthe mais shuuut faut pas le dire x3)

**Note:** Bon, certains diront que la publication à débuté rapidement, et que ca laisse augurer de bonnes choses, mais c'est juste du pot 8), et un gros coup de pouce de Yaki. (surtout que ma sista est pas là donc u.u) J'essaie d'ecrire un chapitre par soir, mais je peux pas toujours poster, comme je le voudrais (j'ai un ordi pour écrire et un pour poster XD), et il faut que j'ai couché mes idées sur papier pour faire une réécriture sinon ca part en sucette. Donc les chapitres auront peut-etre du retard, surtout que je bosse mon bac (il est temps xD), et que j'ai une "vie sociale" cad que je joue à FFTA aussi n-n

**ichigolove1:** Ouech, t'inquiéte, je vais le fringuer comme un dieu, mon fyounet

**Yakigane:** Mdr, ouais le bordeeeel!! Biiises

**Sedinette:** Bouarf disolé, mais je fais expres de faire des pitis chapitres, ca doit me prendre que une page recto et verso...

**Yuka:** Viii 3 je vais le mettre le news chap!! Mais je pourrais pas toujours fait aussi vite n.n

* * *

Chapitre 3

Assis sur le canapé du salon, Fye pressait une poche de glaçons sur sa tête, à l'endroit où il s'était cogné avec le sol, en proie à une des pires migraines de son existence.Il n'imaginait pas pire chose. Redevenir un adolescent! Pourquoi lui? Alors que le ninja était resté égal à lui-même, toujours aussi grand et beau, et bien fringué... Ahem.

- Un peu de thé?

Fusida-san le regardait, une théiere à la main, Sakura-mini accrochée à elle. Sans savoir pourquoi, Fye ne pouvait pas la sentir, cette fille. Quelque chose ne collait pas, chez elle.

- Oui, merci.

Elle le servit, puis alla s'assoeir dans un des fauteuils, la princesse sur les genoux. Les jumeaux jouaient silencieusement (soit un silence entrecoupé de grognements désapointés, d'exclamations de triomphe ou d'imprécations) à Naruto, sur Playstation, un jeu qui laissait Fye sceptique. Kurogané parraissait très absorbé par leur partie, mais le blond soupçonnait que ce n'était que pour détourner son attention.

- Bon.. Kurogané, on est arrivés, je veux des explications.

- Elles ne vont pas te plaire.

- Tant pis. Je veux tout savoir.

- Puisque c'est ça... Ca va faire quatre ans que je suis là.

Fye manqua recracher son thé.

- Quatre?! Mais... mais... t'as pas changé!

- J'avais rajeuni. Autant que toi. Quand je suis arrivé, je me suis retrouvé tout seul, pas majeur -faut avoir 18 ans dans ce monde-, sans papiers ni rien. Ce sont les parents de Fusida-san qui m'ont aidé, ils étaient en contact avec cette sorcière.

- Etaient?

- L'année d'après, c'est Syaoran qui est arrivé. Il devait avoir dix ans, ca m'a choqué de le voir si jeune. Yuuko m'a 'ordonné' de m'en occuper, mais dans ce monde, les gens sont recensés, et ils savent qui a des liens de famille avec qui. Alors on a monté un plan à peine crédible, mais il a marché.

- Quel genre de plan?

- Et puis, il y a un an environ, c'est Shaolan et Sakura qui ont débarqués. Le service administratif a un peu tiqué de voir apparaitre un frère jumeau et une petite soeur, mais c'est passé.

Là, Fye en était sur, Kurogané évitait délibèrement certains sujets. Certes, il s'était passé pas mal de choses durant son absence, mais le ninja était beaucoup trop expansif pour que cela soit normal.

- Tout ca, c'est réglé, par contre il va te falloir des papiers et t'inscrire au lycée.

- Pourquoi? On va rester encore longtemps? C'est quoi un lycée? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on rajeunit? C'est la plume? Où est Mokona? Et où sont les adultes?

Fye ne comprenait pas, il était perdu. Pourquoi Kurogané faisait-t-il des projets pour l'avenir? Cela faisait partie de la quète?

- Mes parents sont morts, pour répondre à ta dernière question.

Fusida venait de lancer ça, d'une voix cinglante et froide. Le magicien perçut un éclair dans ses yeux, et se sentit mal. L'atmosphère s'alourdit considérablement. Les jumeaux se regardèrent et arrèterent leur console, avant de monter, récupérant au passage la petite Sakura. Kurogané ne parlait plus, les yeux baissés.

- Il y a deux mois, ils sont partis en vacances, avec ma petite soeur. Je pouvais pas y aller avec eux, mes dates d'oral de français tombaient pile sur le jour de départ. Leur avion s'est abimé en mer.

- Je... désolé...

Fye était extrèmement géné d'avoir abordé le sujet. Cela se voyait qu'il s'agissait d'une blessure profonde, et qu'elle n'était pas prète de se refermer. Même s'il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'était un avion.

- Ce n'était pas un accident.

Kurogané ne dit rien d'autre, augmentant le malaise du blond.

- Plutôt un avertissement, d'après nous. Une tempête tropicale au beau milieu de la Méditérrannée, précisement sur la trajectoire de l'avion, et ne se déclenchant qu'au dernier moment, c'est un peu louche, réchauffement climatique ou pas. Enfin, c'est toi l'expert en magie.

- Mais qui a pu faire ça?

- Tu me le demande à moi?

Fusida rit jaune, et ajouta, une lueur instable dans les yeux.

- Ce fumier de magicien minable, incapable de regarder la réalité des choses en façe.

- Encore lui... J'en parlerais avec Mokona, il pourra sans doute me filer des infos sur la prétendue tempête, je verrais son origine, si tu veux...

Il y eut un silence, et la jeune fille soupira, avant de se tourner vers Kurogané pour lui hocher la tête. Pour qui elle se prenait, à lui donner des ordres silencieux?

Le ninja prit une longue inspiration en fermant les yeux, puis planta son regard dans celui de Fye.

- Il n'est pas dans ce monde.

* * *

°sifflote°

Fye: J'vais me la faire, j'vais me la faire...

°donne à manger son Blédichef à Sakura° Fais AAAA

°se fait mordre° TToTT

Bon alors? Elle est bien ma fin encore hinhinhin... 8) °contente de faire des fins sadiques°

Ce chapitre est volontairement sombre, et je crois que le suivant aussi (mais bon le suivant vous allez m'adulez xD). Attation, SPOILS dans le prochain, mais alors là, spoils de chez spoils, si vous les avez pas lu sur le net, et bah adieu X3

Bizeees et merci d'avoir lu nn


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**Disclaimeur:** Rien à moi, tout aux CLAMP! Les saletés, elles se réservent Fye rien que pour elles!

**Note:** Alors, SPOILS, et désolé hein, mais je pouvais pas faire sans. Bon sinon, tournant décisif dans l'histoire, ca permet de mettre en place l'intrigue (comment ca, vous croyez que c'était déja fait? O-o). Désolé aussi pour le retard, mais ma sista a décidé de passer en mode délinquante, donc ordi disparu, et connexion inexistante en semaine. Pratique quoi! En tout cas, je vais tenter de me rattrapper ( a à peine pleeeein de chapitres déja écrits et tout autant en préparation) Bonne lecture!!

Réponse aux reviews:

Yakigane: En effet, t'imagines pas l'état XD, mais bon, c'est pas tous les jours qu'un beau mec arrive au lycée!

Yuka: Naaan pas touche à Kuro! XD, ouais faut la detester Fusida, je l'ai mise que pour ça!

Irissia87: Oui, un peu court, je sais bien, mais mon petit cerveau pas avoir envie de faire plus XD

Noufy: n-n Adule le, aucun blem!

* * *

- De quoi?!

- Il est parti. Ou plutôt, il n'est jamais venu dans ce monde.

- Attends, attends, doucement. S'il n'est pas là, comment arrive t-on à se comprendre? Et on fait quoi de la quète?

- C'est Yuuko qui a jeté un sort afin qu'on puisse se parler. Et la quète continue. Sans nous.

- Comment ça, sans nous?

- C'est quoi ton dernier souvenir, avant d'arriver içi?

- Je... je serrais Sakura-chan dans mes bras... et l'univers s'est distordu.

- C'est Mokona. Comme tout partait en sucette, il a dévié du cours normal et nous a 'clonés' avant de nous téléporter içi.

- Clo..clonés?

- Il y a un autre toi, un autre moi, d'autres gamins, qui poursuivent la quète, sans se douter que nous existons. Il n'y a pas de plumes dans ce monde, pas de magie. C'est une seconde chance pour NOUS.

Il avait insisté sur le nous. Aie, mauvais présage. En plus, il parlait de magie, mais de quoi était-il au courant au juste?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Ashura-ô, lança Fusida.

- Pardon?

- Kuro lui a régler son compte dans ton monde, Yui.

Kurogané se releva sur son siège, l'air inquiet.

- T'es dure, là, Fusida.

- T'allais tourner autour du pot longtemps? Au moins, ses malédictions ne marcheront pas içi. Il n'y a pas de magie. Les petits ont perdus tous leurs pouvoirs, il n'y a que les CLAMP qui savent encore lire les rèves.

Fusida s'énervait, ses cheveux semblaient désormais dotées d'une vie propre, et l'ambiance avait désagréablement chuté de plusieurs degrés.

- Oui, Fye, fais pas cette tête, on connait tout tes petits secrets! mais ils ne te gèneront pas içi. Ce monde est une protection contre tes possibles exactions. Tes aventures parraissent toutes les semaines en manga, tu es adulé par des centaines d'adolescents qui ne rèvent que de te voir embrasser Kurogané, et Yuuko ne donne plus aucun signe de vie depuis que ma famille est morte!

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin avant de monter dans sa chambre en courant. Le blond était déconnecté. Fusida venait de lui balancer ses quatres vérités en face, et ça faisait mal. Très mal. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au brun.

- Tu savais pour moi?

- Imbécile. Au risque de me répéter, ton passé ne m'intéresse pas. Apparemment, mon double s'est coupé le bras pour toi, alors un peu de respect.

- Hein?! Encore sauvé?

- Ouais, et on va direct éclaircir certaines choses.

Il se leva et vint se mettre devant Fye, un regard dur sur le visage. Il plaqua ses mains de chaque coté du blond, l'empéchant ainsi de s'enfuir. Celui-çi sentit une vague d'appréhension l'envahir, alors qu'il contemplait le ninja dans toute sa splendeur.

- Si tu trouves encore une excuse pourrie du genre "je maintiens des barrières parce que j'ai trop pas envie de lui pardonner sinon je vais me le faire", je t'éclate, compris?

Fye se tut, la bouche grand ouverte, avant de sourire joyeusement. Merçi beaucoup Mokona.

- D'accord... Kuro-ai.

* * *

Fusida: sifflote

Kuro et Fye: ¬¬ c'est quoi ç'te fin?!

se fait poursuivre par les bishos

Mrouuuh alours? Disolé encore pour le retard, au risque de me répéter -

Suite la semaine prochaine!! (naaan promis jvais tout essayer pour réussir!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**Disclaimeur:** Pas a moi... °déprime° Bah, c'est tant mieux pour eux d'un certain coté xD

**Note:** Nouveau chapitre, un peu plus meugnon, c'luila. C'était pour vous montrer ce que je suis cap' de faire! Bon, tout cas, maintenant que le cadre est posé, je vais pouvoir m'en donner à coeur joie D, les chapitres suivent une année scolaire normale, donc ils se passeront le plus souvent pendant les vacances, héhéhéhé. J'espère que ca vous plaira toujours autant!

Yakigane: nn Kuro-ai powaaaaa, bah oui, depuis que j'ai lu le 17, j'ai qu'une envie, c'est de le baffer ce Fye chéri.

pi-chan: mercii!! je suis contente que tu aimes!

Yuka: Bah oui je me rattrappe! nn

* * *

- Je vais au travail, à ce midi!

- Moins fort, Dada, les grands vont entendre!!

- Quoi, ils dorment encore?

- Bah oui...

- Ca leur apprendra à dormir la nuit. Bon j'y vais, moi, donc sois sage, hein?

- Oui oui.

Fusida sourit puis referma la porte. Elle était vraiment gentille! Shaolan attendit qu'elle soit plus loin dans la rue, et alluma la télé. Le pot de Nutella à la main, il alla s'affaler dans le canapé pour regarder Pokémon. Lui aimait bien être debout de bonne heure, avant son frère ou Sakura, pour profiter tranquillement du calme.

Parce que, dés que Syaoran se levait, ça tournait au désastre. Il voulait tout le temps bouger, faire du sport, se battre, aller en ville, jouer à la play, ou avec lui. Alors que lui préferait lire un bon livre dans son coin en écoutant les grands se chamailler.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Fye était arrivé, mais Shaolan le connaissait déja avant. Cela aurait paru bizarre aux élèves de sa classe, mais il lui suffisait de lire un manga pour savoir ce qu'il advenait de son double. Ce n'était pas joli joli. En tout cas, Fye était vraiment gentil, même si Shaolan se sentait coupable de l'avoir priver d'un oeil. Il lui avait proposé de lui redonner, mais le magicien s'était refusé à le rendre aveugle à sa place.

Il y eut du bruit à l'étage, puis une petite tête fit son apparition dans l'escalier.

- 'haolan?

- Bonjour Sakura! Viens, je regarde les dessins animés.

- Les 'més?

Elle vint se pelotonner contre lui, avec son doudou Mokona, et se mit à sucer son pouce, sans plus rien dire. Syaoran ne tarda pas à descendre à son tour, déja absorbé par sa nintendo Ds, et ils flemmardèrent tous les trois jusqu'à onze heures.

Là, Fye se réveilla à son tour, et vint les embrasser en baillant, juste vétu d'un boxer.

- Alors, la reprise demain!

- Bouh, m'en parle pas, je vais passer en cinquième! C'est pas drôle que Shaolan ne soit qu'en sixième...

Oui, Syaoran boudait parce qu'il ne serait pas dans la même classe que lui, et qu'il ne pourrait pas le protéger tout le temps. Il était très protecteur envers lui, trop peut-être, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et ce n'était pas Shaolan qui allait s'en plaindre.

- De toute façon, je vais bientôt te rattraper, j'ai pas tant de retard que ça.

- Si, t'as plein de retard, t'as même pas étudié les divisions!

- Chut, les enfants, Kuro-kuro dort toujours!

- Oups désolé, Fye-san. Au fait, toi tu passes en première quoi?

- ES. Fusida ne voulait pas, mais comme elle est dans cette série là, elle pourra m'aider, même si j'aurais eu aucun mal en S.

- Fais gaffe aux cours de rattrapage de Fusida, c'est des lavages de cerveaux, en plus elle est tyrannique tant qu'on a pas compris.

Le blond éclata de rire et s'assit avec une grimace dans un fauteuil, pour mater Pokémon aussi. Il se passa un moment avant que Syaoran ne demande:

- Dis, Fye, ca fait quoi d'aimer un garçon?

- T'en as des questions, toi. Ca fait rien... enfin, c'est pas franchement différent d'aimer une fille je pense, c'est le même sentiment.

- Comment tu sais que t'aimes quelqu'un?

- Bah... quand tu adores l'embéter pour qu'elle prenne la mouche et qu'elle s'énerve après toi, que tu t'inquiètes pour elle, que ca te serre le ventre lorsqu'elle va mal, qu'elle te manque dés qu'elle n'ait plus dans ton champ de vision, je pense que tu peux te considérer amoureux de cette personne.

- Oh... même si tu te bagarres tout le temps?

- Oui, regarde Kuro et moi.

Syaoran réfléchit un petit moment, jeta un coup d'oeil à son frère qui s'était endormi sur son épaule, et déclara:

- Bah plus tard, j'épouserais Shaolan, alors!

* * *

Fusida: Alors?! X3 contents?

Syao&Shao: ... Hum... on n'est pas un peu jeune?

Fusida: L'age ne compte pas d'abord Niak

Fye: Oo Mais pourquoi j'ai mal au cul moi?!

Fusida: Et tu te demandes en plus? Bwahahahaha!

Vila, j'espere que ca vous a plu, pensez à reviewez un petit peu n-n, pour faire plaisir à la pauvre auteuse qui va passer son bac de français bientot!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**Disclaimeur:** Rien à moi, tout à CLAMP! (qui sont d'ailleurs en train de nous pondre un bon truc dans les nouveaux chapitres Oo, avec Sakura qui porte le nom d'la mêre de Shaolan, et la mêre de Sakura ressemblant à la grand-mêre de Shaolan... je dis vive Sakura Card Captor, en tout cas!)

**Note:** Gomeneeeeeeeeee!! °s'incline partout° Bouhou j'ai eu trop la flemme de poster le chapitre mercredi, donc pour me faire pardonner j'en poste deux! (celui d'avant et celui-là.) Par contre j'ai eu ma date d'oral: 30juin. Fais chier, parce que je vais vraiment pas partir en Tunisie avec mes parents, donc je flippe, parce que la dernière fois que je me suis 'crustée dans une fic, ca c'est réalisée en vrai. Et j'ai pas envie qu'ils meurent dans un accident d'avion... 'Fin bref, je vais passer une semaine chez mes grand-parents, donc pas d'ordi, puis 10 jours en cambrousse-campagne, donc ordi niet, niet non plus. Par contre je vais écrire un truc de fou. Tout ça pour dire, que l'irrégularité de mon postage de fic va encore s'accroitre, mais que je fais de mon mieux. J'sais aussi envrion le nombre de chapitres qu'il me reste à faire, soit une vingtaine. J'en ai six d'écrits, à raison d'un par cours, euh par jours. Donc ce sera (pour moi hinhin) bientôt fini! Biiizes, pardon pour cette note hyper longue et bonne lecture!!

* * *

Fye stressait. Kurogané le sentait bien, à son sourire crispé, la tension qu'il dégageait, comme s'il s'attendait à se faire attaquer d'un instant à l'autre. Le ninja passa son bras autour de la taille de son blond, pour le rassurer, et lui chuchota:

- Dis, ça va aller?

- Oui oui, j'ai un peu peur, c'est tout. L'angoisse du premier jour, un peu comme Sakura lors de sa rentrée en maternelle.

- T'es un peu plus grand tout de même, mais si un de ces petis cons vient te chercher, frappe le.

- Kuro!

- Quoi, ca se fait pas? Mon premier jour, je me souviens, y'en a deux qui sont venus vers moi pour me dire que les nouveaux devaient laisser la place aux anciens, juste parce que j'étais à l'endroit où ils fumaient d'habitude. J'ai dit non, l'un d'eux a voulu me frapper, et il s'est retrouvé par terre comme un bébé. Après, il a ramené des copains à lui, je leur ait fait leur fête, et plus personne ne m'a jamais cherché de noises.

- N'empeche que. Imagine les souçis que tu as du causer! Il ya d'autres moyens de régler ce genre d'affaires.

Oui, il avait causé pas mal de souçis au lycée, surtout au directeur, qui s'arrachait les cheveux en sachant qu'un de ses amis venait au lycée. Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment voir la situation se répéter.

- Ca sonne, je vais devoir y aller...

La voix de Fye tremblait, et Kurogané ne se sentit plus. Tant pis pour la réputation, il n'allait pas le laisser affronter ça tout seul. Il ouvrit donc la portière de la voiture, sortit, et fit le tour pour ouvrir à Fye.

- Kurogané?

- Je t'accompagne. Ca ne te dérange pas?

- C'est vrai? Trop gentil!!

Le magicien lui sauta au cou, et il se sentit rougir comme un boulet. Il grogna, géné, et se détacha doucement de son amant, mais gardant toujours ses mains sur lui.

- On nous regarde...

- Tant pis!

- Euh... fais gaffe, Fye, les lycéens ne sont pas connus pour leur grande ouverture d'esprit...

En effet, les élèves les regardaient, certains affichant ouvertement leur dégout, d'autres leur jetant des regards en coin et parlant à toute vitesse avec leurs amis. Mais aucun ne venait les déranger, car Kurogané était une légende, et que l'on savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

Fusida s'approcha, ce jour-là vétue comme une écolière japonaise, en jupe plissée, petit chemisier et bottines.

- Les amoureux! Ils ont affichés les listes!

- Oui! On arrive!!

Kurogané laissa Fye partir un peu devant en sautillant, et échangea un regard lourd de sens avec la jeune fille. Elle se détourna, confuse, et avide en même temps. Elle avait insisté pour que Fye ne fasse pas ES, allant jusqu'à piquer une colère mémorable, qui avait terrorisé les enfants. Mais dés l'instant où Fye lui avait affirmé qu'il irait en ES, qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle était devenue beaucoup plus calme, résignée. Mais d'un certain coté, il y avait de la curiosité en elle, une curiosité mal placée, et malsaine.

Le ninja savait qu'il y avait une chose qui n'allait pas chez elle, mais au bout de quatre années de cohabitation, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé. Depuis l'arrivée de Fye, elle était beaucoup plus instable, et finirait donc par se dévoiler.

- Kuro-kuro!

- J'arrive!

Passant auprès d'elle, il lui chuchota: "Je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes, mais j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas grave." Elle fit la mine de ne pas avoir entendue, et se dirigea vers les murs couverts de noms. Le directeur lisait son petit speech, faisant naître un sourire sadique sur les lèvres du ninja, qui se rappelait ses bonnes années de lycée.

- Fleury, Finnot, Forer... Nan, pas dans cette classe.

Fye cherchait son nom sur les listes, un doigt collé aux noms, faisant défiler les classes. Il finit par trouver, en Es1, son nom. Content de lui, il attrapa la main de Kurogané, et se blottit dans ses bras, attendant qu'un professeur appelle sa classe.

Non loin de là, Fusida avait retrouvé un groupe d'amis, qui l'entouraient, à la manière d'une armée, la protégeant, inquiets. Il était vrai que la mort de ses parents était encore proche, et qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir fini son deuil. Le ninja laissa son regard vagabonder sur les adolescents, avant d'hoqueter de surprise, manquant d'air.

- Kurogané, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Puis, il aperçut lui aussi le jeune homme, en façe de lui, habillé de façon tapageuse, mais incroyablement... ressemblant. Un clone, un jumeau astral, un.. frère...

- Yuiiii!!

* * *

n-n... °sifflotte° toupoutoupoutou... Vous m'en voulez? Pas ma faute si j'ai un copain qui ressemble à Fye :p °se fait tabasser par le copain en question° Maiiiis!!

Alours, alouuurs? Z'avez aimez?! Pitites reviews pour me dire? ;) pasque je suis contente qu'il y ait du monde à la lire cette fic, mais j'aime bien aussi que l'on me diiise si c'est bien ou pas!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

**Disclaimeur:** Marre de le dire et répéter, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sauf Fusida, mais c'est mon double astral 8D), ils sont à Clamp... Saleté de CLAMP qui se prennent un peu de bon temps avant de sortir le chapitre 192!!

**Note:** Alors, là on attaque encore un nouveau pan de l'histoire, ensuite y'aura sans doute un peu de calme dans les chapitres, et après j'enchaîne avec le dernier pan - . En gros, tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est de la tarte à la rhubarbe, ce que je vais dire, c'est du gateau au chocolat, et la fin c'est d'la pièce montée n-n Biiiz et bonnes lectures!! (écoutez donc SuG en même temps)

**Yakigane:** Voui ils sont troooop chous tous les deux n-n

**Yuka:** ohohohoh frustrée? Je suis méchante? TToTT comme c'est vilaiiin!!

* * *

Le garçon se tourna, étonné, avant que Fye ne s'avance vers lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul, ne s'attendant certainement pas à voir débouler son double.

- Que?

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se voir plus, Fusida se précipita sur le magicien et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les bâtiments. Inquiet et déboussolé, Kurogané les suivit, à temps pour voir la jeune fille le plaquer contre un mur, avec une force impressionnante.

- Imbécile! Ce n'est pas lui!

- Mais si!! c'est Yui! C'est lui, je le sens!

- Ce n'est pas lui! Il s'appelle Valentin, c'est mon meilleur ami, un frère, on a grandi ensemble!

- Et alors? C'est lui! Il a pu arriver tout bébé içi!

- Mokona n'a pu dédoubler des gens qu'une seule et unique fois, et il ne ramène pas les morts à la vie! C'est ce que Yuuko t'avait dit, que tu pourrais croiser des gens que tu penses connaître.

- Mais... Je le SENS. C'est lui, son âme, je le ressens comme un signal!

Kurogané sentit que Fusida avait atteint le point de rupture, et il la poussa sur le coté pour qu'elle ne s'en prenne pas à Fye, mais en sous-estimant la force de son coup. Le magicien se jeta dans ses bras, quasiment en larmes, pour se rassurer. La jeune fille percuta le mur d'en face, et l'on entendit nettement un craquement d'os, mais elle ne poussa pas un cri, pas un gémissement.

Non, elle se contenta de regarder son poignet cassé avec intérêt, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, en retirant un liquide sombre. Elle s'était ouverte la tête. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et elle lécha les traces de sang, avec avidité.

A cette vue, Kurogané sentit son estomac se tordre. Il avait trouvé ce qui clochait chez cette fille. Elle était une vampire, au même titre que Subaru et Kamui, et bien dérangée en plus. Réprimant l'envie de lui casser la figure, il se rappela toutes les années qu'il avait passé avec elle, et la profonde amitié qu'il lui portait.

- Fusida, je ne te veux pas de mal, mais ne touche pas à Fye.

- Oui, Kurogané. Je... je me suis emportée.

Elle s'inclina, pour s'excuser, bougea son poignet qui s'était ressoudé par magie, et tourna les talons, rejoignant ses amis.

- Un jour, je t'expliquerais, Kuro. Pas maintenant, mais un jour.

Le ninja la laissa partir, ayant d'autres chats à fouetter. Son propre vampire, excité par l'odeur du sang et l'atmosphère électrique du couloir, était en train de lui lécher la clavicule, faisant courir ses canines contre sa peau. Le brun ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir, avant de tendre son cou, l'offrant à Fye pour le calmer. Se mordant les lèvres, il resta stoïque tout le temps que dura le "repas" de son amant. Au bout d'un long moment, Fye s'écarta de lui, les joues rougies, désolé de s'être emporté.

- Ne t'inquiètes dont pas. J'imagine parfaitement ce qui m'arriverait si je tombais sur mes parents.

- Oui, mais... C'est dur à expliquer, mais chaque personne à sa propre signature, sur son âme.

- Un peu comme le ki?

- Oui, mais c'est... différent. Bref, c'est la signature de Yui, ça j'en suis certain. Mais comment est-il arrivé là, et tout, je ne comprends pas. Bon sang, je suis dans sa classe, et je vais devoir passer un an avec lui sans rien lui dire?!

- Tu pourras lier connaissance avec lui, déjà. Voir s'il est prêt à en entendre parler. Et te faire des amis aussi.

- Lier connaissance? Avec des gamins? Non merci. Je préférerais de loin bosser avec toi au restaurant!

- T'es encore trop jeune. Passe ton bac et on en reparlera.

- Mouiii, mais c'est long, tout ça!

Kurogané sourit et embrassa son blond avec amour, pour le faire patienter, lui exprimer tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire. Celui-ci se laissa faire, avant de chuchoter d'un air mutin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je te veux maintenant tout de suite Kuro.

* * *

Ouaaah chapitre court O.O, m'en était déjà rendu compte sur papier, mais là... Et encore j'ai rallongé un peu. Mais bon... comme ça vous patienterez encore un peu plus, mes chères lectrices 8)

°se fait taper par les lectrices° Itaiiii!

Fin bref, c'est le dernier chapitre hyper court, vu qu'après je déborde toujours plus -- (arrive jamais à finir en une page)

Bizes et reviews? ç.ç que je passe mon bac l'esprit tranquille...


	8. Chapter 8

Seconde chance, chapitre 7

**Disclaimeur:** Tout à CLAMP. C'est rageant mais vrai... (sauf Fusida 8) qui est ma personnalité masochiavélique)

**Notes:** Oo! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews sympathiques, c'est supra gentiiill xP (n'as pas du tout fait exprès de partir en vacances pile à ce moment de l'histoire). Donc oui, le dernier chapitre finnissait bien hein? n.n Tres bien même... M'enfin z'allez sans doute me tuez de suite, dans la seconde qui va suivre la lecture de ce chapitre, mais je tiens à préciser que c'est la faute à mon cerveau en panne xD (et aussi à une légere avancée sénaristique). Donc sinon... je reviens de vacances, et je me suis aperçue que j'avais écrit le chapitre 8 et 9, mais pas le 7... C'est ballo n'est ce pas? Fin bon, je me suis rattrapé, mais résultat, les notes qui suivront sont completement hors sujet XD. Voilà bonne lectureeee °file aux abris°

**Yaki:** La voilaaa ta suiteeeuh mon poisson rouge!! Beuyouuux et bravooo pour ton bac! ;p

**kuroxfyechan:** Mais pleureee pas, elle arrive la suiteuuuh!! Bisoux

**Yuka:** Oui je suis ignoble, merci merci niark niark

**SaYaKa-cHaN:** tend un mouchoir oui j'imagine un peu en effet! Voila voila, gros bisoux et merçis!!

* * *

Fusida s'était éloignée des tourtereaux, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas leur dernier échange. La jeune fille était plutôt concentrée sur sa propre personne; sa rage et sa douleur. Elle enrageait à cause de Fye, mais se trouvait vraiment stupide de ne pas avoir réagie comme une humaine au coup de Kurogané. Pendant plus de quinze ans, elle avait souffert comme tout le monde, mais maintenant non. S'engouffrant dans les toilettes les plus proches, elle souleva son chemisier pour constater l'étendue des dégats, mais la blessure se résorbait déjà sur son bras, ne lui laissant plus qu'à essuyer le sang. Il y avait des avantages à être vampire parfois. Prenant sur elle, l'adolescente se détendit, laissant la douleur envahir son système nerveux, la faisant trembler violemment des pieds à la tête. Comme c'était bon de se sentir vivante... Il n'y avait plus que ça désormais pour la faire réagir. Ça, avec la présence de ses amis, Val, Yaki, Claria... Pas simplement des amis, il fallait l'avouer.

À ce moment, Val entra dans les toilettes, visiblement à sa recherche. Comment diable l'avait il retrouvé, elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais il parraissait décidé à avoir des réponses à ses questions, par tous les moyens.

- C'est qui ce type?

- Un pote à Kuro.

- Ca j'avais remarqué, vu comment ils sont collés. Mais il... me ressemble.

- La première fois que je l'ai aperçu, je m'en suis rendue compte aussi. C'est peut-être ton jumeau astral?

- Bien sûr... un jumeau astral, t'as rien d'autre à me servir comme excuse? Les jumeaux astrals se ressemblent beaucoup physiquement. Il a l'air de me connaître en plus, à m'appeler 'Yui'.

- Il avait un frère jumeau, mais celui-çi est mort, c'est pour ça, il a du te confondre avec lui. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je lui ai expliqué son erreur.

- Quand tu me dis de ne pas m'inquiéter, je m'inquiete encore plus. Tu me caches des trucs, Dada, et j'aime pas ça. M'enfin, du moment que les autres nous confondent pas...

- Oh, aucun risque!

De fait, si l'on pouvait facilement prendre les deux adolescents pour de proches parents, ils étaient inconfondables. Au niveau vestimentaire, s'entend.

Fye était toujours vétu sobrement, préférant des matières souples, des couleurs neutres, qui faisaient ressortir sa beauté de façon éclatante. Ses cheveux savamment décoiffés, tout était étudié pour ressembler à l'étudiant lambda. Il n'y avait que son bandeau à l'oeil qui gachait un peu cet effet, mais cela passait tout de même bien. Val était un mec extrème jusqu'au bout des ongles (noirs). Son style se définissait de la façon suivante: émo-punk-gothic. Trash et sublime.

Pour la rentrée, il avait veillé à ne pas trop choquer les esprits puritains, portant donc un slim noir déchiqueté, des bottes blanches cerclées de métal brillant, un minuscule tee-shirt laissant voir la quasi intégralité de son torse glabre, une veste rouge à une manche, des mitaines noires, et une profusion de chaines en tout genres et dans tous les endroits, reliant la veste au pantalon, la mitaine aux bottes... Des cheveux piqués sur la tête d'une longueur impressionante -on avait retrouvé la tour de pise- complétaient sa mise.

Avec ses piercings au visage, vraiment, non, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

La jeune fille lui sourit, et se dirigea vers sa classe en lui souhaitant une bonne année scolaire, la perfide. Retrouvant des têtes connues, elle salua ses camarades, pour la plupart les mêmes que l'année précédente, et alpagua une adolescente brune en lui disant:

- Tu ne devineras jamais!

- Quoi? Miyavi repasse en France? Tatsuya recherche une femme?

- Non, mieux que ça!

- Hein?! Pas possible, tu me fais marcher!!

- Bah non, maintenant on a deux Val pour le prix d'un.

- Quoi?! Mais c'est trop bien!! Faut qu'on l'incruste avec nous, c'est pas possible! C'est le mec blond qui traine avec Kuro?

- Ouiii, ils sont mignons tous les deux. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais le ramener, ça promet!

À midi, Fusida ressortit son portable pour consulter sa messagerie.

Yaki: Alors la rentrée? :3 T'as eu ce que tu voulais?

Réponse de Fusida: Miaa, oui!! La tête qu'il a fait!! 3 En tout cas, mission 1 accomplie avec succès! Suite?

Réponse de Yaki: Atta un peu, qu'il capte le signal. Je te recontacterais pour le reste... Les frangins peuvent encore attendre.

La jeune vampire sourit, de façon malsaine, les dents légerement proéminentes. Son petit jeu marchait du tonnerre, et elle n'allait pas s'arréter là.

* * *

Alors?? °cachée derrière son canapé° Désoléeeeee (pas du tout repentante au fond d'elle), je vous promets que ça arrive, mais il fallait bien que je fasse avancer cette foutue histoire! Bon, oui le chapitre est court, j'aurais eu le temps de le mettre mais nan, jsuis fière d'etre chiante. Reviews? Si j'en ai deux ou trois, je poste la suite dans la quasi foulée! Je demande pas grand chose n.n


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

**Disclaimeur:** Les personnages n'appartiennent pas à moi °fond en larmes°, ils sont la propriété intégrale des ces foutues CLAMP qui ont intérêt à bien finir ce manga contrairement aux autres!! Bon à part ça, le nom de Fusida reste, et restera je l'espère ma propriété à moi, je vous demanderais de ne jamais l'utiliser dans vos travaux, ou quoi que ce soit, SVP. Quand au nom de Yaki qui apparaît dans le chapitre précédent, je n'ai aucun droit sur elle ;p, enfin si, plein u.U (pas comme si j'avais une boite pleine de poupées Aoi), mais elle est la proprio exclusive de son nom x)

**Notes:** Bon, je me suis un peu étendue dans le disclaimeur, niark niark, mais je vais continuer à fatiguer vos pauvres yeux tout crevés de lire des lignes sur un pauvre écran en espérant tomber sur quelque chose de nouveau. Ne vous attendez pas à cela de moi, je ne suis qu'une gentille fanficeuse avec des idées de grandeur mégalomaniaque, mais que R.E.Feist, loué soit-il, a remis dans le droit chemin après Faërie. Je vous le conseille, sincerement (et sans vous obliger à l'acheter mdr), sauf si vous ne souhaitez pas devenir comme une petite souris devant le roi des chats, regrettant sa dernière plaisanterie sur son talent à embrouiller les matous. Bon, sinon... Allez donc lire les fics de **Yakigane**, si vous êtes une bande de petites (et petits) dépravé(e)s qui lisez des yaoi à tout bout de champ, vous serez contents. Si vous êtes fans de the GazettE, vous serez doublement content. Bon, ce petit mot a encore rallongé, si ça continue, je vais l'appeler « cher journal » et je me répandrais en considération sur mon pauvre destin de créature sans cervelle autiste. Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en vous suppliant de ne pas me mitrailler parce que, oui, ce chapitre est encore court, et que oui, l'action se traine, mais je ne fais pas que de bonnes choses. Mais attendez encore un peu, et j'aurais peut-etre l'inspiration pour un vrai lemon, ou un passage salivant. J'y arriverais, de toute façon, cette fic est loin d'etre finie...

**Yakigane**: ah bah ca non, on les confondra pas u.u. Bah oui que veux tu, tu t'incrustes partouuut!! , mais j'taimeu quand même n.n

**lolodu86:** Ah bah naaaan xD, va falloir attendre encore un touuut petit peu 8)

**SaYaKA-cHaN**: ronronne° Avouih je mets la suite, mais ton bazooka me fait pas peur 8), moi j'ai un tank donc... °cours quand même se cacher derrière un canapé au cas où°

* * *

- Syaoran!

- Oui?

- Tu peux venir m'aider, je n'arrive pas l'exercice...

- Ce n'est pas dur pourtant. Regarde, tu fais ça, et c'est bon.

Le jeune Shaolan eut la révélation en regardant son frère régler le problème sans difficulté; il avait simplement pris l'énoncé à l'envers. Maintenant que Syaoran lui avait montré, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer à coté d'une telle évidence.

- Merçi! Je suis vraiment trop bête.

- Non, juste un peu lent à la détente, laisse faire un peu ton instinct, et tout ira mieux.

Syaoran lui fit un grand sourire avant de retourner à sa masse de leçons. Le collège n'avait commencé que depuis quelques semaines, mais les premières interros approchaient dangereusement, et les professeurs parraissaient s'être concertés pour noyer sous la pression les élèves de devoirs, de recherches à effectuer, quand il ne s'agissait pas d'aller faire des inspections du coté de la mairie. Pour le plus jeune des jumeaux, la sixième était déjà plus supportable, grâce à la présence de son frère, qui lui avait refilé tous ses cours et ses tuyaux, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de peur instillée par Fusida lorsqu'elle avait sous-entendu ce qu'elle lui ferait s'il n'avait pas d'excellentes notes. De toute façon, son objectif était de sauter une classe, pour se retrouver au même niveau que son frêre, et il travaillait donc comme un forcené, faisant et refaisant ses exercices jusqu'à les avoir assimilés, passant ses week-ends à lire les cours de sixième et cinquième de Syaoran, à harceler Fusida de questions, de demandes.

Finalement, au bord de la crise de nerfs -car elle avait un bac blanc à préparer-, elle avait instauré un planning familial pour lui permettre de se défaire un peu du rôle de grande soeur bienveillante. Fye, Syaoran et Shaolan suivaient tous les samedi des cours de remise à niveau donnés par un ami de la famille, tyrannique pendant les leçons, mais très sympathique en dehors.

Gràce à son aide, Shaolan avait appris à parler japonais de manière honorable -sans risquer de faire s'étouffer de stupeur Kurogané lorsqu'il lançait une phrase qui en signifiait une autre-, Syaoran maitrisait le chinois, mais ils avaient du mal avec l'anglais. Pour les soutenir dans leurs efforts, Fusida s'était montrée compatissante et leur avait offert l'intégrale des Harry Potter en anglais. Un atout majeur pour rendre cette lanque attrayante.

- Salut le peuple!!

Shaolan n'eut besoin que d'un moment pour identifier cette voix, et abandonna ce qu'il faisait pour se retourner, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Val!

Fye se leva du canapé, et se jeta dans les bras du goth, qui l'accueillit avec un sourire, et des grognements feints de lutte, sous les yeux blasés du ninja. Les deux gouttes d'eau n'étaient pas ensemble au sens propre du terme, mais une nuit de beuverie commune les avaient rapprochés, et Val prenait Fye pour son jumeau. Puis le magicien retourna s'allonger sur son beau brun dans son canapé, pendant que l'autre blond prenait Sakura dans les bras et la soulevait pour la faire rire. Le petit lutin gazouilla comme toute bonne gamine de quatre ans, et entoura de ses bras maladroits le cou de Val, prenant tout de même garde à ne pas lacher son Mokona en peluche.

- Prèts pour le kendo?

- Je suis toujours prèt pour le kendo, grogna Kurogané.

- Ouais, toujours prèt à nous taper dessus jusqu'à ce qu'on réussisse à esquiver!

- Je préfere appeler ça une méthode radicale d'enseignement. Le combat réel, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

Val marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour toute personne ne jouant pas à Super Smash plus que de raison.

Shaolan leva alors sa tête et demanda en toute innocence:

- Est ce qu'on peut venir, Syao et moi?

Fye regarda le chef de famille et l'embrassa pour le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions. Celui-çi fronça les sourcils, et médita, avant de constater.

- Vous avez école demain.

- Val, Fye et Fusida aussi. En plus on a fait nos leçons pour la semaine entière au moins!

Syaoran était étrangement silencieux pour une fois. Lui aussi souhaitait venir avec ardeur, mais il savait que sa nature impétueuse risquait de tout gacher, et avait donc attrapé la main droite de son frêre, la serrant très fort. S'ils gagnaient le droit de venir, plus jamais ils ne baisseraient l'échine devant les racailles de troisième, et plus personne ne pourrait les insulter sans s'attendre à des représailles.

- Qui gardera Sakura dans ce cas?

- C'est bon, Kuro, je m'en charge. Je suis crevé de toute façon, avec le lycée.

Fye avait parlé d'une voix douce, et le plus agé des jumeaux le regarda attentivement. C'est vrai qu'il parraissait fatigué, et pâle. Son oeil valide était cerné de noir, et tout son corps reposait sur Kurogané, qui le tenait dans ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon, sa tête blottie contre le cou du ninja. Celui-çi le berçait, et finit par aquiescer, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Bon, les gamins, va falloir être sage! Si jamais j'estime que vous avez fait une bétise, je vous donne une heure de seiza, compris?

- D'accord!! Merci Kuro!!

- En cours, c'est Sensei!

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre d'un même mouvement, les yeux remplis d'excitation, et se jetèrent dans les bras, en sautillant.

- Trop trop trop bien!!

Deux heures plus tard, le corps fourbu, couverts de bleus qui allaient être douloureux au réveil, mais heureux comme des papes, les jumeaux revinrent au bercail avec Kurogané et Fusida. En entrant dans le salon, Shaolan s'arréta net. Fye, inanimé, gisait sur le sol.

- Fye!

* * *

Hum... ahem... comment dire...

Une review ç.ç!! Pour me dire si oui ou non je me pends, ou si je prends le risque de réécrire complètement cette série qui m'empeche de dormir.

Et, pour répondre à une question muette chez certains lecteurs, pourquoi ais-je un penchant pour les fins de chapitre à suspense (pas du tout insoutenable) avec des gens choquey? C'est comme qui dirait pas ma faute, j'aime les gens désemparés ( et là, le lecteur clique sur la petite croix en haut à droite de la page en se disant que je suis timbrée). Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez, et pris du plaisir à lire. La suite aussi vite que possible!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

**Disclaimeur:** Je le redis, tout appartient aux CLAMP, qu'elles soient bénies d'entre les mortels, que dix milles... (fin du discours de propagande). Non, je n'ai pas du tout été approchée par la brigade clampesque de l'ordre pour trouble sur la voie publique dans le disclaimeur précédent. XD

**Notes:** Bon, ce chapitre là, je tente de vous donner quelques satisfactions. Mais je ne suis pas encore très sure de mes mots, donc... J'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture. (auteuse morte de trouille) Ps: En plus, j'ai enchainé trois nuits (presques) blanches à lire des romans de Feist, à écouter du Visual, et à jouer avec des bambins pendant la journée avant d'etre dans une phase d'inspiration et de courage pour coucher (c'est le mot XD) sur l'ordi mon premier jet (bizarre, il était beaucoup moins détaillé...). Donc si c'est bizarre, je décline toute responsabilité, y'a plus l'eau et le gaz à tous les étages depuis longtemps 8)

**Yakigane**: Vouih c'est meugnon hein? 8)

* * *

Kurogané faillit perdre son sang froid en voyant le jeune magicien au sol. En une fraction de seconde, avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de bouger, ni même de penser à bouger, il se retrouva à ses cotés, le soulevant avec précaution, cherchant à prendre son pouls. Il laissa passer quelques instants, puis soupira de soulagement en sentant le sang battre dans ses veines, et serra plus fortement le blond inconscient contre lui. Son regard croisa celui des jumeaux, qui parraissaient tétanisés de peur, et celui de Fusida, qui attendait la suite des évenements avec stoicisme. Mais la flamme du mal qui la rongeait couvait dans ses yeux, car tous se rappelaient les dernières morts dans la famille, et leur impact.

- C'est bon, il a simplement fait un malaise, cela arrive quand on se surmène ou qu'on...

- Qu'on mange trop peu., glissa la jeune fille perfidemment.

Le ninja la regarda sans aménité, mais dut s'avouer que sa remarque se tenait.

- Montez vous doucher, et au lit. Il y a toujours école demain.

Les enfants aquiescèrent en silence et montèrent avec Fusida. Lui resta, jugeant plus prudent de ne pas déplacer Fye pour l'instant. Il ne pouvait juger si celui-çi s'était cogné la tête en tombant, et s'était fait une commotion ou une chose du genre, mais il essaya de le réveiller.

Il commença par l'appeler doucement, puis avec une voix plus insistante, avant de le secouer un peu. Comme les méthodes normales ne marchaient pas -elles ne marchaient que rarement-, il dénicha du poivre et tenta de l'utiliser, mais ne réussit qu'à se faire éternuer lui même. Prenant mentalement note de ne plus jamais se moquer des gamins quand ils le menaçait de bombes à poivres, Kurogané passa à la vitesse supérieure, prononçant le nom de son amant avec une voix atrocement sexy, du genre de celles qui vous réveillent en pleine nuit couverts de sueur, une voix fantasmique à souhait. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles du blond, telle une carresse, une invitation, puis se posèrent dessus avec la légereté d'un papillon, pour un baiser évaporé. Le papillon butina le visage de Fye, parcourant sa bouche, son front, ses joues, jouant avec ses mèches de cheveux blonds, se posant sur sa paupière valide, explorant les étendues de peau veloutée de son cou, du menton jusqu'à la clavicule. Puis le papillon régréssa en chenille, plus lourde, plus insistante, mordillant légerement une oreille offerte comme une feuille au printemps.

Ses mains de guerrier, si habiles à donner la mort et à protéger ceux qu'il aimait, étaient étonnamment douces, faisant là un travail complètement différent de leur office habituel, pour lequel elles semblaient pourtant si doués. L'une de ses mains carressait le visage serein de Fye avec délice, retraçant les contours, les creux et les courbes de cette tête d'ange, pendant que l'autre vagabondait sur le torse du magicien, laissant courir ses doigts frais de manière experte sur les muscles tout en finesse de ce corps pâle.

Le résultat escompté ne manqua plus très longtemps d'apparaitre, c'est à dire un réveil dans de merveilleuses conditions pour le blondinet, quand il frémit et se mit à réagir aux caresses.

- Dieux, on ne t'avait jamais dit que tu as des mains aptes à rendre fou de désir n'importe qui?

- Venant d'un homme dont la présence même est une incitation au sexe, je prends ça comme un compliment, Fye.

- C'est un compliment. Maintenant, tu pourrais avoir l'obligeance de me dire pourquoi je me réveille allongé sur le tapis du salon, sur le point de me faire violer par le plus bel homme de la terre? Badina le blond, savourant les massages ventraux que pratiquait son ninja avec des mains expertes.

- Il semble que tu as fait un malaise suite à ta tentative tétue de te priver de sang. Si tu n'étais pas un patient aussi adorable, je t'aurais collé un pain pour m'avoir foutu une telle trouille.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur à ce point... J'ai essayé de voir si je supportais une nourriture humaine, et je ne voulais pas te fatiguer plus que tu ne l'es déjà... J'suis bête hein? Murmura Fye d'une voix contrite, pendant que le passage d'une des mains du brun sur son torse manquait de nuire gravement à sa concentration.

- Tu n'es pas bête, juste un peu borné et prèt à foncer tête baissé sans rien dire aux autres. Ce n'est pas en refusant mon sang que tu vas changer quoi que ce soit.

Kurogané sentit les mains fines de son magicien attrapper les siennes, entrelaçant leurs doigts et attirant les deux prisonnières plus près du jean que précédement. Concluant que son dieu vivant avait décidé de se remettre de son mal par une méthode thérapeuthique très connue, il se mit à carresser doucement la peau brulante du jeune homme dans le bas du dos, remontant jusquà sa nuque pour relever la tête de son vampire chéri, l'amenant à hauteur de son cou offert. Comme toujours, il frissonna quand Fye planta ses crocs en lui, mais cette sensation s'effaça très vite, remplacée par celle beaucoup plus agréable de son bas ventre, dûe au fait que Fye se frottait contre lui sans plus aucune décence. Souriant, il calma son petit démon en faisant glisser un doigt le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant de l'embrasser lorsqu'il en eut fini avec son sang, se retrouvant avec ce goût lègerement salé en bouche.

D'une voix rauque, et un peu perdue, Fye demanda à son amant: « Kuro... on peut reprendre notre histoire du lycée? ». Le ninja sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau avec ardeur, assurant ainsi son entière collaboration à cette entreprise.

Ils avaient essayé de se trouver un petit coin tranquille dans le lycée, une classe vide -les seconde n'arrivaient que l'après midi-, mais une horde de bétasses en folie, du genre glousseuses faussement timides au regard de biche, les avaient attrapés, puis harcelés de questions, pour avoir leurs noms, ages, numéro de portable, voir même obtenir un rendez-vous. Fye avait joué son parfait gentleman, souriant à pleine dents, pendant que Kurogané s'attirait les faveurs des filles préférant les beaux bruns ténébreux. De fait, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, se retenant de ne pas sauter sur son ami devant elles, tant son petit manége pour le mettre au supplice était évident. Depuis, entre son boulot, le lycée, les fêtes, les enfants, ils n'avaient pas eu guère de temps pour renouveler l'expèrience.

Le brun, d'un geste tout en souplesse, fit glisser son tee-shirt au dessus de sa tête, se retrouvant torse nu, dévoilant sa musculature impressionante, et plongea tel un rapace sur son magicien, lui couvrant le cou et le haut du torse de baisers, en défaisant lassivement les boutons de la chemise récalcitrante de Fye, rendant le jeune homme fou de désir à chaque fois que ses doigts frais entraient en contact avec sa peau à travers le tissu. N'y tenant plus, le blond attira son partenaire à lui, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains, l'embrassant sans vergogne, ressentant chaque courbe du corps collé au sien, se cambrant légerement afin de rejeter ce vètement importun qu'était la chemise dans une relation torride. Leurs mains se frolaient, fébriles, dans un jeu étrange et compliqué, qui n'avait de logique que pour eux deux, une logique se perdant dans le plaisir d'être là, ensemble.

Dans les escaliers, les jumeaux les regardaient bouche bée s'occuper l'un de l'autre, avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Syao, qu'est ce qu'ils font? Chuchota d'une petite voix Shaolan.

- Shuut! Je... ils font l'a...l'amour... Répondit Syaoran, captivé, mais un peu troublé en même temps.

- Comment tu le sais? T'as déjà fait l'amour à quelqu'un toi? Moi pas.

- Moi non plus, mais bon...

Syaoran se détourna du spectacle du salon pour s'absorber dans une autre contemplation, celle de son frère jumeau de dos, les cheveux mouillés par sa douche, la nuque trempée d'eau, le dos blanc droit comme un piquet. Il ressentit une sensation nouvelle pour lui, enfin pour lui dans ce corps de pré adolescent. Fermant les yeux, il entoura le torse de son frère de ses deux bras, l'embrassant dans la nuque, en lui chuchotant: « Promis, on fera ça ensemble un jour »

* * *

Bwahahahahaha °saute dans tous les sens° Je suis plutôt contente de moi... (enfin surtout de mes insinuations et de mes interruptions momentannées des programmes...) Alours, z'en pensez quoi? J'ai essayé de me faire plaisir, donc de vous faire plaisir 8), mais il y'a peut etre des trucs qui collent pas... M'enfin, pas de lemon, désolé pour tous ceux qui se sont dit que j'étais doué d'un remarquable sens de la fuite pour éviter d'écrire ses scenes, je crois que je vais affiner cette fuite pendant quelque temps u.U.

Bon maintenant, maudissez moi, jurez de vous vengez, faites des poupées vaudous, mais °sors la 'tite boite à reviews°

Pliiiiz senores y senorita xP, c'est mon seul salaire pour toutes ses heures de combat acharné contre le sommeil et la batterie de l'ordi portable.

Ps: Prochain chapitre à ne pas manquer, nouveaux arrivants!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Disclaimeur: Rien à moi, tout aux Clamp!! (saletés de CLAMP, je crois que j'ai découvert les bases de l'intrigue de TRC!! Bwahahaha, vos secrets sont éventés)

Note: Bon ben voilà, apres mes dix jours d'enfermement en campagne, j'ai gouté à la liberté (relative) des vacances! 8) voir ma tite Yaki, traiter Nintendo de tous les noms parce qu'ils sont pas foutus capables de faire de bons jeux pour la Wii, jouer à Brawl... et lire des tonnes de mangas sur le net! Donc je suis de bounne humeur, mon écriture s'en ressent. (Bah oui, j'ai écrit mes chapitres au mois de juin, mais la réécriture est toujours mieux selon que je suis de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur...)

SaYaKa-cHaN: Mia mia ca fait plaisir! Ne t'inquietes pas, le lemon ne tardera plus trop.. j'y pense!

Yakigane: Vouiiih t'es pas la seule a vouloir les mettre ensemble ces deux la!! Comme tu pars pour trois semaines... un petit bonus!

* * *

Sakura appuya sur la sonnette, ravie d'entendre sonner le carillon. Il y eut des bruits de petits pas préssés, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon de son âge.

-AAAAAH!

Les deux enfants se firent mutuellement peur et allèrent se cacher dans les jambes de leurs familles respectives. Shaolan se reçut donc la petite déguisée en sorcière dans le ventre, ce qui le fit tomber dans les bras de Syaoran. Quand au petit, habillé tout en noir comme un vampire, il trébucha sur sa cape et s'étala aux pieds d'un adolescent blond au front tatoué, comme dans Saint Seya ou presque.

- Sakura, calme toi c'est juste un déguisement!

- Kazuki, ca va? Tu t'es pas fait mal?

Au nom des deux enfants, Syaoran et l'adulte relevèrent la tête et se regardèrent, incrédules.

- Nataku?!

- Syaoran?!

Ils restèrent ébahis, avant de se mettre à parler en même temps. Nataku s'interrompit, géné, pendant que Shaolan, Sakura et Kazuki les regardaient sans rien comprendre.

- Toi aussi tu t'es fait cloner?

- Sans... sans doute. Je.. quand vous vous êtes fait avaler par la boule de poils, je me suis senti mal et j'ai eu une absence. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un temple avec Kazuki mode bébé dans les bras, et on s'est fait adoptés par le coulpe qui vit içi.

- Tu te souviens de ta vie d'avant?

- Oui, mais pas Kazuki. Il doit être trop jeune... Vous êtes tout seuls?

- Non, Kurogané et Fye sont içi avec nous! Ils vont être contents de te voir!

Nataku sourit, puis rentra dans la maison pour aller chercher son sac, avant de prendre le petit dans ses bras. Il proposa de les accompagner dans leur quête de bonbons, puisque c'était le but du jour d'Halloween.

Deux ou trois heures après, les yeux brillants de fatigue, chargés de confiseries en tout genre, ils rentrèrent ensemble à la maison pour se reposer. Kazuki et Sakura, devenus inséparables, montèrent dans la chambre que la petite partageait avec ses frères pour jouer, et les grands occupèrent le salon; Shaolan s'endormant bien vite dans les bras de son frère sur le canapé, les laissant libre de discuter tous les deux.

Nataku était apparu à Tokyo, avec Kazuki, au beau milieu d'un temple shinto, à peu près à la même époque que Kurogané. Ils avaient fait grande impression sur les moines, qui les prenaient pour des envoyés du ciel et les hébergeaient. Mais les services sociaux les avaient mis à l'orphelinat, pendant deux ans, avant que Kazuki ne soit adopté par un couple d'occidentaux. Ceux-çi avaient acceptés de s'occuper également de Nataku jusqu'à sa majorité, ne voulant pas séparer ceux qu'ils prenaient pour des frêres. Cela faisait plus d'un an environ qu'ils habitaient la même ville, et Nataku était en troisième dans un collège public.

Syaoran écouta le blond parler, remarquant qu'il ne lui disait pas tout. Nataku avait toujours été soucieux, mais ce trait de caractère ne semblait pas s'être adouçi depuis qu'ils étaient içi. Son front était en permanence barré d'une ride de souçi, et ses yeux reflétaient une grande peur. Mais l'adolescent savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas, du moins aujourd'hui, à le convaincre de lui parler de ses souçis, et lui expliqua donc la donne dans ce monde, ainsi que leurs propres aventures.

A ce moment, Fye et Kuro revinrent. Il y eut un moment de flottement, où tout le monde se dévisagea sans rien dire, puis Fye laissa éclater sa joie et serra Nataku dans ses bras, heureux de le voir. Fusida rentra à son tour, et on lui fit les présentations. Si elle fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien, souriant comme à l'ordinaire, et proposant aux tokyoites de rester manger.

Sakura et Kazuki, ayant foutu un vrai bazar dans la chambre, en furent très contents, car ils pourraient continuer à regarder leur DVD de Totoro.

Après le repas, le petit Kazuki demanda à Sakura une chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment.

- Dis Sakura, où ils sont tes parents?

- Bah sous tes yeux, Kazu! Là, c'est Papa Kuro, et à coté, c'est Maman Fye.

Kazuki les regarda d'un air dubitatif.

- C'est deux garçons!

- Et alors?

- Bah ma maman... c'est une fille!

Là, ce fut Sakura qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est bizarre!!

- Tu crois?

- Bah oui!

Ils descendirent donc demander aux grands lequel des deux avait raison, et ne comprirent pas tout à fait pourquoi Fusida et Nataku explosèrent de rire.

* * *

Huhuhu, je crois que j'ai une préférence pour les blonds, la c'est pas possible xD. Ceux qui n'ont pas captés, Nataku et Kazuki, ce sont des habitants de Tokyo dans le 15, 16, 17, 18... Le grand blond tatoué et le petit gosse qui est tout le temps dans ses pattes. Je les trouvais trop mignon, et il me fallait quelque chose pour Halloween, donc... (normalement à Halloween, c'était la fin de l'histoire, mais j'ai rallongé jusqu'aux grandes vacances.)

Prochain chapitre, révélations ultra importantes (un peu LE chapitre de révelations en fait xp), et vous comprendrez quasiment tout! (sauf ce que je ne dirais qu'à la fin...)

Des petites reviews? Histoire de faire plaiz?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

**Disclaimeur:** Pas à moi, rien qu'a CLAMP!! Elles se prennent encore des vacs soit disant pour "collecter des datas". C'est ca Feignasses!! Tout ça pour pas poster ce foutu chapitre de révélatiooons!!

**Notes:** Bon, ce chapitre est un gros morceau de révélations, en plus il est ultra sombre... Au moment ou je l'écris, mon voisin d'en face astique son flingue sur sa terrasse, au dessus des passants... et moi j'écoute l'album Heart Station de Utada Hikaru... que de joie... (et c'est pas comme si un mec que je considérais comme un bon pote n'avait pour seule envie que de m'attirer dans son lit -.-)

Yakigane: Vouiii, je les aimeee aussi ces bébés XD

SaYaKa-cHaN: Hiiihii, ouais, pauvres parents... vont en baver niark!

lolodu86: Heureuse que ca te plaise! n.n, oui le petit Syao l'es sérieux!

Caro-chou: Beuuuh pas du tout, ils se sont pervertiiis tout seuuuls xP (bon il les a aidés un peu j'avoue!)

Yuka: je compatis à ta douleur! Un mois sans ordi Oo!!

* * *

- Fusida, tu viens au ciné avec nous? Il y a un bon film d'animation.

- Non, allez y sans moi.

- Mais tu voulais le voir!

- Je veux plus, laissez moi tranquille!

La jeune fille claqua la porte au nez des jumeaux, avant de retourner sous sa couette et de s'y recroqueviller.

- Mais, Dada!!

- Laissez la, gamins, elle n'en a pas envie, c'est tout.

- Kuro, qu'est ce qu'elle a?

- Devine la date.

- Je.. Oh! Pardon Fusida! Je suis désolé!!

L'adolescente ne répondit pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre sa douleur. Même si Kurogané avait passé quatre années sous l'aile de sa famille, même s'ils avaient tous perdus des êtres chers, personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Le jour de la Toussaint, personne ne pouvait la comprendre.

De son lit, elle entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer. Elle était enfin seule avec son chagrin. Sortant de sa chambre, en nuisette et pantoufles, elle fit le tour de la maison, avec ses souvenirs.

Dans la salle de bains, sa sœur lui avait retiré le tapis de sous les pieds, la faisant s'assommer sur le carrelage. Même les parents étaient morts de rire. Leur chambre, désormais occupé par Kuro et Fye, mais qui restait un lieu chargé d'émotions. Quand elle était malade, elle passait la journée dans le grand lit, regardant des cassettes, attendant que son père rentre du travail avec un cadeau pour éloigner la maladie. Souvent un livre, ou une babiole. Le dimanche soir, sa sœur et elle regardaient Ca cartoon, blotties entre leurs parents. La chambre de sa sœur, avec ses peluches dans tous les coins. Chacune d'elles avait une histoire, une famille, il y avait eu des mariages, des divorces, des enlèvements, des rois du monde...

La cuisine, en bois, rénové de frais, en février dernier. La crédence qui s'était effondré sur la table car pas bien fixée, et les ouvriers avaient du refaire le vernis du bois... Son père, voulant planter un clou dans le mur, faisant tomber l'horloge juste à coté. Le chien qui dérapait comme un taré pour aller manger.

Le salon, la télé, les canapés. Fusida en avait bavé, bien des fois, s'engueulant à pleins poumons contre sa mère, trop protectrice. Et tout ça était vide désormais. Seuls des fantômes repeuplaient pour la journée la maison de son enfance.

Elle prit l'album photo, et se replongea dans son passé. L'arrivée de Kurogané, quatre années de cela. Leurs disputes, mais aussi leurs fous-rires. Le grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Sa petite sœur, agrippée au cou de Syaoran, à la fête de fin d'année de l'école primaire. Sakura ouvrant de grands yeux ensommeillés dans les bras de leur mère. Shaolan déguisé en fille pour une pièce de théâtre. Le chien sautant sur le gâteau d'anniversaire des jumeaux. Les vacances en Tunisie, l'avion...

Ses doigts froissèrent le papier dans un geste vain, pour tenter de retenir des larmes, qui coulaient à flots depuis longtemps déjà.

Comme elle aurait préféré ne rien savoir! Être partie avec eux, morte avec eux dans l'avion, sans se douter de quoi que ce soit. Qu'avaient-ils ressentis, juste avant de s'abimer en mer? Étaient-ils morts avant? Avaient-ils pensé à elle? Avaient-ils regretté de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps ensemble? Tant de questions qui resteraient à jamais sans réponse.

Ce n'était pas juste, ils n'auraient pas du mourir. Pas maintenant. Même si sa mère le savait depuis le début, elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrainer son mari et sa fille cadette avec elle. Sa mère, qui avait choisi d'accueillir les clones, avec Mokona. Et pour qu'ils puissent venir, et vivre, elle avait vendu sa vie et celle des siens.

Ils étaient déjà condamnés, de toute façon, alors autant que leur mort ait un quelconque intérêt. Condamnés pour avoir fricoté avec Yuuko, seize années de cela. Pour avoir révéler à Fusida sa vraie nature...

Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie du jour où sa mère lui avait demandé de s'asseoir et de l'écouter. Ce jour là, il faisait beau, le lycée venait de s'arrêter. Fusida avait rendez-vous avec des copines en ville pour faire les magasins. La tenue qu'elle portait, elle n'avait plus jamais pu la remettre. Sa mère, son rempart contre l'adversité, lui avait annoncé qu'elle l'avait adopté seize années de cela. Qu'à la même époque, les parents de Valentin, ne pouvant concevoir d'enfants, prenaient en charge un petit bébé blond répondant au nom de Fye, qu'ils avaient renommés Valentin. Qu'elle avait une sœur jumelle.

Seize ans plus tôt, une vampire s'était téléportée chez ses parents adoptifs. Ils géraient le flux d'arrivants d'autres mondes, s'occupaient des formulaires, de l'installation. La vampire était accompagné de quatre enfants en bas âge. Des jumeaux, et des jumelles. Poursuivie par des Hunters, affolée, elle était repartie quasi aussitôt, laissant ses deux fillettes comme appâts. Fusida et Yakigane. Leurs frères? Subaru et Kamui.

Fei Wan Lead les avaient cherchés, les gamines. Mais elles étaient séparés, donc introuvables. Puis, en avril, sans le savoir, elles s'étaient revues, et avaient sympathisé. Leur pouvoir ainsi réuni avait agi comme une balise, éventant les sortilèges de protection dont elles étaient entourées, réveillant les vampires qui sommeillaient en elles. Et sa mère adoptive en avait payé le prix fort.

Fusida redoutait que la rencontre entre Val et Fye n'agisse de la même façon sur l'équilibre du pouvoir. Même si cela se faisait progressivement, le sort enveloppant Valentin se dissipait, le faisant devenir chaque jour un peu plus blond, un peu plus puissant.

Pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe, Yakigane et elle avaient voulus tuer Fei Wan. Erreur grossière, puisqu'il les avaient envoyés bouler comme des malpropres, les laissant dans un état critique. Yakigane avait donné les souvenirs que sa famille avait d'elle pour qu'elles s'en sortent.

Depuis, elles n'avaient qu'un seul but: retrouver leurs frères, et allier leurs puissances pour débarrasser ce monde de l'autorité du magicien.

Quitte à se servir des autres pour çà.

* * *

Bwhahaha!! Bon ben voilà, chapitre fini... Fiouuu °souffle un peu°, les prochains seront pas aussi condensés en informations... M'enfin je remarque encore que Yaki s'est incruuuuste quelque chose de malade! Mais pas ma faute d'abord, c'est mon cerveau qui buuug n.n Fin... Reviews?

Ah, et c'est sans doute le dernier chapitre avant fin aout, je commence à bosser pour mon nouvel ordi! V.V


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Disclaimer: Pas à moi, 'fin bon, tout le monde le sait x)

Note: Bon, gomen neee, j'suis impardonnable, que le diable me pende par les pieds, mais pas de suite, j'suis au Ski :D. Je profite de mon bébé portable, dans l'appart, pour me remettre à écrire, me ressourcer, trouver touuuut pleins de nouvelles idées yaoistes 8). Bon allez, bonne lecture, jsuis pas chiante 'jourdh'ui! (profitez en Bwahahha)

Réponses aux reviews: J'ai plus tous les noms, mais je vous remercie énooormément du fond du cœur, paskeu ca fait toujours du bien de savoir que les gens apprécient. Quand à la personne m'ayant reproché le dernier chapitre, soit disant que ça fourmillait de clones en tout genre, qu'elle lise le 21 et la suite, elle m'en reparlera ensuite ;) (Z'avez vu comme je spoil sans spoiler :O)

* * *

-Joyeux Noël!

-Hoyeux Nowel!!!

Kazuki et Sakura dirent au revoir à leurs camarades de classes et à leur maitresse, avant de prendre le chemin de la maison, main dans la main, comme des grands. Depuis les vacances de la Toussaint, ils avaient pris l'habitude de rentrer tout seuls, soit chez Kazuki s'il pleuvait; parce que c'était cent mètres plus près, ou alors ils poussaient jusqu'à la maison de Sakura. La maternelle n'était pas loin, alors ils avaient l'autorisation de rentrer, s'attirant l'admiration des autres enfants et la désapprobation des parents. Mais le quartier était très calme, si l'on exceptait des tombées soudaines de blonds de temps à autres.

Ils rentraient donc, Kazuki -galant- portant son cartable Mokona noir, et le sac Mokona blanc de Sakura, elle-même portant le sac contenant les cadeaux qu'ils avaient fabriqués pour leur famille. Ils croyaient bien entendu au Père Noël, mais savaient également que s'offrir des cadeaux étaient une belle preuve d'affection.

-C'est nous!

-Salut les mioches! Lança Kurogané, qui était en congé pour la durée des vacances scolaires.

-Hé!! On est pas des mioches, on est des enfants!

-Mioches, enfants... c'est la même chose!

Sakura s'énerva après Kurogané, qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'embêter. Celui-çi l'attrapa et la chargea sur son épaule comme un fardeau, mais elle se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens, et Kazuki sautillait autour d'eux pour tenter d'aider son amie. Fye arriva peu après, jetant son sac sans cérémonie dans l'entrée, heureux d'être libre, et vint au secours de la princesse.

-Kuro-chan!!

-Fye, t'en mêles pas, sinon c'est toi qui va prendre!

-Oh oui, occupe toi de moi Kurochoupi!

A ces mots, accompagnés par une position plus que aguichante du blond, le visage du ninja se fendit d'un grand sourire sadique, et Kurogané lâcha la petite, qui se réfugia derrière Kazuki, avant de bondir sur son magicien personnel et de l'emporter dans leur chambre, malgré ses cris de fausse vierge effarouchée.

Sakura attendit qu'ils soient montés pour sortir de sa cachette, souriant à Kazuki avant de reprendre son sac et de l'inviter dans sa chambre. Là, ils déballèrent leurs cadeaux, cherchant un endroit où les dissimuler avant le jour J. Finalement, ils trouvèrent une cachette sous le lit, et se mirent ensuite à jouer avec les peluches.

Quand les jumeaux arrivèrent, les deux petits leur firent là fête, avec le chien. Jappements, petites tapes sur la tête, morsures légères... Mais passons. Tous ensemble, ils allèrent prendre un de ces goûters pantagruéliques dont les enfants ont le secret, et qui font le désespoir des adolescentes. Petits pains au nutella, jus de fruits, Kinder, Montblanc, cookies. Au final, exténués par cette après-midi, Kazuki et Sakura retournèrent dans leur chambre-salle de jeux et s'installèrent sur le lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre, pour faire un petit somme, entourés des peluches bienveillantes.

-Dis, Saku, on restera amis, ne?

-Bah vouih, pourquoi?

-Eto... Nataku, il dit que l'amitié, c'est é...éphémère.

-Et fée mère? Ça veut dire quoi?

-Que ça reste pas. Que, quand tu grandis, tu oublies.

-Ah non, alors! J't'oublierais jamais, promis!

Le petit blond lui fit un grand sourire heureux, et un bisou maladroit sur la joue, avant de se lover contre elle, s'endormant aussi sec. Lorsque Nataku vint donc chercher son petit frère, il le trouva profondément endormi sur le lit, Sakura suçant son pouce à son coté.

-Fusida! Chuchota-t-il. Viens voir...

-Ils sont trop mignons... attends, je les prends en photo!

Elle fit une photo rapprochée de leurs deux bouilles endormies et sourit, en remettant une mèche de Sakura en place, avant de prendre Kazuki dans ses bras gentiment, sans le réveiller, pour le ramener chez lui. Dans son sommeil, il agrippa son cou, fermement, jouant au panda, ne voulant plus la lâcher. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et manquèrent éclater de rire.

-Il a l'air de bien profiter, dis moi...

-Il sait que je ne peux rien lui refuser, et il en profite. Du coup, il semblerait que je doive le porter jusque chez toi...

-Mince alors... Tu resteras diner, en guise de dédommagement?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire de vampire, acceptant avec plaisir le « diner ».

* * *

°happy dance° Yeaah, enfin un de fini :P, c'pas trop tôt!! Z'avez aimez? Z'avez des réclamations? Notre réseau téléphonique (le petit truc « Review » dans le bas, là, le petit rectangle tout moche) se fera une joie de répondre à vos problèmes au 06 71.... °se fait massacrer par Kuro et Fye°

Les bishos: Nan mais t'as fini de nous exploiter et de prendre les lectrices pour des cruches?! Jamais elles appelleraient pour entendre notre voix! °arrière bruit de sonnerie téléphonique hystérique°

Fu': Jamais? U.u

Bon, allez, biz et à la prochaine ;)


End file.
